1984-85 NBA season
The 1984–85 NBA season was the 39th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Los Angeles Lakers winning the NBA Championship, beating the Boston Celtics 4 games to 2 in the NBA Finals. Notable occurrences *The 1985 NBA All-Star Game was played at Hoosier Dome in Indianapolis, Indiana, with the West defeating the East 140-129. Ralph Sampson of the Houston Rockets wins the game's MVP award. *Michael Jordan became the only rookie in NBA history to lead a team in four statistics (points, assists, rebounds, steals). *The Clippers relocated from San Diego, California to Los Angeles, California. *Turner Broadcasting began a relationship with the NBA that has spanned over 20 years (and still continues today) when TBS signed a 2 year, 20 million dollar deal with the NBA. *The Kings played their final game in Kansas City, Missouri, and moved their franchise to Sacramento, California the following season. In one of their final home games, New York Knicks forward Bernard King, who finished the year as the scoring champion, ruptured his ACL in his right knee and was out of action for two years. King would come back in 1987, but would not return to the All-Star Game until 1991. *This season marked Michael Jordan's, Hakeem Olajuwon's, Charles Barkley's and John Stockton's rookie season in the NBA. *Due to a roof collapse at the Pontiac Silverdome, the Pistons were forced to rent the Joe Louis Arena for the remainder of the season and into the playoffs. *At age 38, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar became the oldest player to ever win the honor of Finals MVP. Kareem's team, the Los Angeles Lakers, became the first visiting team to win the NBA title at Boston Garden, beating their archrivals, the Boston Celtics, in six games. *The Finals adopted the 2-3-2 format still used to this day. *The Cleveland Cavaliers returned to the playoffs after a seven-year absence. They were eliminated by the Boston Celtics in four games. They would not make the playoffs again until 1988. The Cavaliers were coached by George Karl, then making his NBA coaching debut. *At New Orleans' Lakefront Arena (where the Atlanta Hawks played 12 of 41 home games that season), Larry Bird scored a Boston Celtics franchise record 60 points in Boston's 126-115 victory over the Hawks on March 12. Bird broke the previous franchise record set by teammate Kevin McHale (56) nine days earlier at Boston Garden against the Detroit Pistons. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards Yearly awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Larry Bird, Boston Celtics *'Rookie of the Year:' Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Mark Eaton, Utah Jazz *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Kevin McHale, Boston Celtics *'Coach of the Year:' Don Nelson, Milwaukee Bucks *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Larry Bird, Boston Celtics **F - Bernard King, New York Knicks **C - Moses Malone, Philadelphia 76ers **G - Isiah Thomas, Detroit Pistons **G - Magic Johnson, Los Angeles Lakers *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Terry Cummings, Milwaukee Bucks **F - Ralph Sampson, Houston Rockets **C - Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Los Angeles Lakers **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Sidney Moncrief, Milwaukee Bucks *'All-NBA Rookie Team:' **Charles Barkley, Philadelphia 76ers **Sam Perkins, Dallas Mavericks **Akeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **Sam Bowie, Portland Trail Blazers **Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **Sidney Moncrief, Milwaukee Bucks **Paul Pressey, Milwaukee Bucks **Mark Eaton, Utah Jazz **Michael Cooper, Los Angeles Lakers **Maurice Cheeks, Philadelphia 76ers *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **Bobby Jones, Philadelphia 76ers **Danny Vranes, Seattle SuperSonics **Akeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **Dennis Johnson, Boston Celtics **T. R. Dunn, Denver Nuggets Player of the week The following players were named NBA Player of the Week. Player of the month The following players were named NBA Player of the Month. Rookie of the month The following players were named NBA Rookie of the Month. Coach of the month The following coaches were named NBA Coach of the Month. Category:NBA season